With the popularity of mobile devices such as smart phones and tablet computers etc., it has become very convenient to shoot videos and upload the captured videos to a video-sharing website. More and more users are accustomed to shoot videos or pictures through the mobile devices to record everyday things.
In the existing focusing technologies applied to most mobile device applications, some require manual operations, such as tapping on a focusing function, which may require tedious operation steps and a lot of time. While others may refocus after adjusting is automatically repeated on the defocused picture, however, the time of the focus adjustment process is lengthy.